Breton (Skyrim)
For Bretons as a race in Tamlieric lore see Breton. Bretons are a race of both human and elven ancestry. They populate the province of High Rock. They are excellent mages with high magic resistance but have few other distinctive features. They are considered an intelligent race in Tamriel, known for a proficiency in abstract thinking, a possible reason for their adeptness in the magical arts. It is suggested that they may probably also carry Aldmer blood, accounting for their magical prowess. Culture .]] Unlike the neighboring Redguard and Dunmer populations, the Bretons don't have many of their number in Skyrim. Some, however, do take to city life and are a minority in settlements. The Forsworn In the Reach, the native Bretons were involved in an armed uprising against the Nords that rule Markarth. They took the city by force due to a belief that it belonged to the native population, but were driven out by Ulfric Stormcloak prior to his own conflict with the Empire. This group call themselves the Forsworn and are active to this day. The Dragonborn is able to assist the Forsworn during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, this results in the normally hostile Forsworn settlement of Druadach Redoubt becoming friendly. Professions Beyond this, Bretons often take the role of court wizard to a Jarl, or study as scholars at the College of Winterhold, and occasionally one may see a Breton merchant such as Belethor. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Conjuration (25) *+5 Alchemy (20) *+5 Alteration (20) *+5 Illusion (20) *+5 Restoration (20) *+5 Speech (20) Starting spells *Conjure Familiar (Conjuration) *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities * Dragonskin : Absorb 50% of magicka from hostile spells for 60 seconds. (FormID 0x000aa022) * Magic Resistance : Breton blood grants a 25% resistance to magic. Note: In the loading screen trivia, it says the Bretons have a 50% magic resistance. 25% is the correct level. (FormID 0x000aa01f) Unique gameplay , Delphine.]] *During gameplay Bretons make excellent warriors, as well as mages. Though they start focused heavily on magic, switching them to a combat style is incredibly effective. **This is somewhat harder to do at higher difficulties, due to Bretons's lower starting combat skills and the power of enemies on the Master difficulty. *Magic resistance does not block friendly spells, only hostile ones. This differs from the magicka absorption ability, making resistance more useful for mages and Breton warriors who augment their physical durability with spells. *The magic absorption provided by Dragonskin is rendered somewhat obsolete by the fact any race can achieve 80% absorption as a permanent effect through use of the Atronach Stone and the Atronach perk. They can also receive 20% from Ward Absorb. Wards can be used an unlimited number of times per day, as opposed to just once. *Bretons can achieve the 85% magic resistance cap while wearing no armor, - Racial Bonus (25%), Agent of Mara (15%), Magic Resistance 2/3 (20%) and the Lord Stone (25%). **Combined with Elemental Protection and potions or enchants further boosting elemental protection it is possible to make a character that is virtually immune to magic and elemental attack. Heavy Armor (high armor, Cushioned and Tower of Strength with Force Without Effort) combined with a casting of Ebonyflesh or Dragonhide (plus Dragon Infusion) while using Stability will provide the needed physical protection until the damage reduction cap of 80% is reached (567 armor). This combination, along with disease immunity (Lycanthropy, Vampirism, or an item), poison immunity (Snakeblood perk plus item, Vampirism, or an item) and drowning immunity (Waterbreathing enchant) allows Bretons to become nearly impervious to all forms of damage and staggering attacks. They are easily capable of surviving on the Master difficulty, once all necessary perks and spells have been acquired. Notable Bretons *Amaund Motierre - standing member of the Elder Council, who performed the Black Sacrament in hopes of having a murder contract against Emperor Titus Mede II fulfilled. *Babette - a three-hundred-year-old child vampiress, serving as the apothecary of the Dark Brotherhood. *Delphine - grandmaster of the Blades in the Fourth Era. *Carcette - Keeper of the Vigilants of Stendarr. *Colette Marence - Restoration professor at the College of Winterhold. *Phinis Gestor - Conjuration professor of the College of Winterhold. *Mercer Frey - Leader of the Thieves Guild. *Madanach - the incarcerated leader of the Forsworn, The Reach's natives. *Mirabelle Ervine - Master-Wizard of the College of Winterhold. *Giraud Gemane - The Dean of History of the Bards College. *Sybille Stentor - vampiric Court Wizard to Jarl Elisif the Fair in Solitude; caretaker of High King Torygg during his youth Trivia *In real life: Bretons are the people of Brittany, France. They trace much of their heritage to groups of English speakers who emigrated from southwestern Great Britain, including Cornwall, in waves from the 3rd to 9th century. Brittany and its people are counted as one of the six Celtic nations. Ethnically, along with the Cornish and Welsh, the Bretons are the last vestiges of the ancient Britons. *Tracing their ancestry back to the Aldmeri, some Bretons have slight points to their ears. Gallery Breton Male.jpg|Breton Male concept art Breton Female.jpg|Breton female concept art no:Breton pl:Breton de:Bretonen (Skyrim) es:Bretón (Skyrim) Category:Bretons Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Mer